


Take Me Home, I'm Drunk

by Mrs_Doitsu



Series: The Adventures of Gilgy and Arty [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angry Seiba, Drunken Gilgamesh, F/M, Handsy Gil, Theft of Alcohol, WARNING:OC's PRESENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Doitsu/pseuds/Mrs_Doitsu
Summary: [Just a short little ficlet to tide me over. I'm struggling with the muses at the moment, especially for my chef one of Saber and Gil. I'm also at a standstill for my darker one. AHHHHHH WHYYYYY. Anyway, enough about me. Established relationship/marriage, slight adult themes, so a solid T for the rating. Enjoy ;3]





	

"Ma'am, your husband is that of the name, Gilgamesh, correct?"

_Uh oh._

Formality concerning the golden king never ended well.

Arthuria settled the phone closer to her ear and put down the dishes she was cleaning in the sink. Her daughter clutched at her grey sweat pants in curiosity. She pat the girls head soothingly brushing her thumb over the child's forehead.

"Yes," She paused mid sentence, seemingly almost afraid of the answer.

"Has something happened..?"

"I... It really seems impossible ma'am. But he... has drunk every single bottle of alcohol at this particular... Beer store."

She dead panned.

"He. **What**."

* * *

Arthuria walked past the police cruisers parked outside, there were thankfully only two, and into the store, to find bottles littered everywhere. And not just wine bottles.

She sighed.

"Gil-"

" _WIFE_!"

She jumped as the loud voice came from beside her suddenly. She looked at a disheveled Gilgamesh, with lidded eyes and a gentle slur. Arthuria's eyes narrowed. Her current emotion now was more disbelief than anger. He was intoxicated!

How! He drank everyday, and a staggering amount at that!

"You... Are drunk."

He nodded very enthusiastically, clutching the counter behind him. Employees were looking at Arthuria and back to Gilgamesh with high levels of anxiety in their expressions.

"I was testing, my limits." He counted on his hands very slowly, then held up three fingers, to which Arthuria scoffed.

"Three bottles? You drink that in an afternoon-"

"Three hundred, my lioness."

Her eyebrows went up at the statement.

"You drank, three hundred bottles."

He nodded again.

She slowly walked over to him, before grabbing his ear and pulling him down to her eye level.

"And how appropriate is this display of tolerance!" She demanded with furious eyes.

He looked surprised at her actions and calmly blinked at her, before looking into her jade irises deeply.

"Instead of yelling at me, with that beautiful mouth of yours," He licked his lips and trailed a finger down her neck and chest as seductively as he could while being held in the awkward position.

"Show me how soft, wet and-"

"I will not reward bad behavior, especially not this kind."

She let him go, deducing that close contact was something that was particularly distracting the male. But it seemed that he was ignoring her chastising, as he stumbled backwards slightly, then went to start undoing his belt and pants, biting his lip at her. She made a disgruntled sound and grabbed his hands to stop him. He made a purr of contentment.

"Oh? You wish to undress me?" He put his arms behind his head, chuckling at her.

"I will not complain."

She sighed, before reaching forward into his pants and grabbing all there was between his legs. It was obvious that Gilgamesh was drunk, and aroused.

This was the King of Knights _very_ lucky day.

He made a grunt himself as she looked him in the eyes again, but this time in uncertainty and caution. She was handling his prized parts quite roughly.

"You will leave this store with me, go home, to bed, and we will deal with this in the morning."

"... Do I still get-"

"I will think about it on the way. If you be good."

"... But 'Turia...!"

"Get in the car, you ignorant prick!"

"... But I'm your ignorant-"

"Get in the car before I castrate you."


End file.
